Xanadu Industries Cyber
''Xanadu Industries Cyber '' ' ' Xanadu Industries Cyber Bone Enhancement ''' XAN-BCE-04 The BCE process is a special chemical augmentation derived from the Titan Juicer process. Like the Titan Juicer, the characters bone structure is laced with track metals and chemicals to harden them into superhuman bone structures. However unlike the Titan Juicer process, the bone lacing is a non-lethal cybernetic enhancement, it has no major penalties such a reduced life spans or any of the other similar problems inherent with Juicer conversions. However, that is not to say the process is not without its share of risks and penalties. The standard lacing process has a 82% chance of success, however it also carries a 60% chance of an unexpected mutation to occur. These can range from positive occurrences like increased healing, to penalties like odd metal formations protruding from the skin where the chemical bonding agent collected unexpectedly. Weight: N/A part of the character, but add +6d6 pounds to the characters weight. Mega-Damage: The Process makes the characters skeleton an M.D.C. structure. As a result the character will never break a bone, chip a tooth, or break a nail. The character can still be killed from S.D.C. attacks because their organs (unless replaced) are still S.D.C., however their bones will remain permanently. The characters skeleton has a M.D.C. value of 15 M.D. Side Effects: Common to all BCE conversions are the following side effects. The characters nails, teeth, bones and hair stop growing. As the characters body sheds dead cells (as in the process of growing hair and finger nails). The characters fingernails fall under the same category as the skeleton, becoming a M.D.C. structure. Some characters (especially women) have the nails sharpened into razor like claws allowing the character to do slash attacks (equal to 1d4 M.D.C.) Roll percentile dice to determine: Success Rate: 01-82%, Successful treatment, roll on side effect table. 83-00%, Unsuccessful treatment, character suffers metal poisoning, takes 3d6 damage to S.D.C. and 2d4 to hit points. The character will also feel sick for 1d4 days, suffering from -30% to ALL skills, actions, movements, etc. There is also a 10% chance of death, roll percentile dice 01-90 the character survived with the above penalties, A role of 91-00 means the character slipped into a coma and died within 1d4 hours. Side Effects: 01-17%: The characters eyes are changed from their normal colour to completely reflective metallic orbs, the character now see in the dark with complete clarity for 100 feet in complete darkness. 18-35%: The metal bonding process interferes with the characters psionic/magic capabilities, reduce all appropriate skills and capabilities by -15%. 36-50%: The characters has an odd craving for substances with a metallic taste. Some have been known to eat small amounts of metal to fulfill the craving, -1 to metal affinities (M.A.) and -5% to all skills requiring concentration. 51-66%: Enhanced senses, the characters can sense metal around them, especially those metals used in armors, vehicles, and alike. +1 to initiative. 67-82%: The metal invades the characters cells, and allows them to heal much faster then normal. The character heals one hit point or S.D.C. for every point of P.E. the character has, every hour!. For example a character with a P.E. of 18, could heal 18 points of S.D.C. or hit points per hour! 83-98%: The process of bonding doesn’t work 100%, the character has small metal spikes protruding from their body. These can be small horns or large spikes. - 4 to the characters P.P. and P.B. The character can impale objects on the M.D. horns, equal to 1d4 M.D.C. per strike. 99-00%: Re-roll twice, if the same side effects is rolled, roll again until two different side effects are chosen. Black Market Cost: 80,000 for the complete bonding process. Requires a character with an M.D. in cybernetics to perform the procedure with the best chance of survival. Any other character trying to perform the procedure incurs a -30% chance to successful perform the operation, this risk is transferred to the character, reducing the success rate from 82% to 52%. '''Xanadu Industries Cyber Skin Systems XAN-CA-CSS-18 The CSS is a new synthetic skin replacement. Like real skin the CSS can stretch, grow, heal, and change with time, however the CSS skin is also far superior to real skin. The CSS skin is actually a light M.D.C. material constructed of silicon based nanobot that work together to become skin. The CSS skin is permanently over laid on top of the characters original skin, it allows the skin to perspire, grow hair and breathes, while providing several unique advantages over real skin. First is the light M.D.C. value of the CSS skin, second it is fire, cold, radiation, and acid resistant, allowing the character to survive longer in harsh environments. Finally the skin is capable of transmitting all the normal touch senses even more powerfully then normal skin, giving the character a +10% bonus to fine and delicate work, picking locks and pockets and related skills. But perhaps the greatest advantage of the CSS skin is the ability to turn ‘off’ the touch sense on command. The character could simply turn physical pain ‘off’ turning uncomfortable situations such as being shot or cut. Weight: N/A part of the character, but add +12 pounds to the characters weight. Mega-Damage: The CSS skin gives the character a main body M.D.C. . value of 10, the arms have 4 M.D.C., the legs have 7 M.D.C. and the head M.D.C. However this should be treated as a body armor, the character still has real skin underneath and will suffer from S.D.C. damage one the M.D.C. value of the skin is reduced to zero. Black Market Cost: An entire humanoid body wrap cost 150,000 credits, single limbs cost 25,000 credits, main body 50,000 credits the head 20,000 credits. Creature greater then a normal humanoid size will pay 15% more per foot taller then a normal human. (Ex: 2 feet taller then average costs (150,000 * 15%) *2 = +45,000 credits, for a total of 195,000 credits for an 8-9 foot tall humanoid if 6-7 foot is average.) Bonus: +10% to skills involving touch or delicate work. Resists cold, heat and acid, takes only 75% normal damage. If skin feeling is turned ‘off’ add +4 to P.E. (of pain), but is -20% to physical skills requiring touch (includes firing a gun, or swinging a sword). Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Tech Gear Category:Organization Category:Content